Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various methods and circuits exist for managing data traffic between routers of a network-on-chip architecture. For example, a first router and a second router may communicate via one or more unidirectional communication links. That is, a first set of communication links may be hard-wired to transmit data from the first router to the second router, while a second set of communication links may be hard-wired to transmit data from the second router to the first router. A communication network for numerous routers may be implemented in this way.